Time Travel Sucks
by That70sshowlova
Summary: When Chris says the time travel spell things don't go as well as planned, and every one knows it's never good when you mess up a time travel spell.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman and man snuck into a dark attic. The man had dark brown hair that kept falling into his striking green eyes. The woman had long straight brown hair with light highlights, and dark brown eyes.

"What do I tell them?" The man asked.

"Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future the better." The woman said.

"Well, what if they find out who I really am?"

"They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their White lighter."

"And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?"

"Not with this spell. That's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future."

"Great. No pressure there." The man answered sarcastically.

"Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us."

"If I make it back." Chris grumbled.

"Baby, you have to make it back if you wanna marry me." Chris and the woman start to kiss.

"You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" Chris and the woman start to walk to a holographic book on a wooden stand.

"You sure you can summon the real Book?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah."

"Away from him?"

"Yeah, but we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us."

"I won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them." The girl said. The woman goes over to a wall and starts drawing on it with chalk.

"It's time." Said the girl when she was done drawing.

"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you." Chris said sadly. The woman starts to pull a ring off her finger.

"Here... "She gives him the ring."This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here."

"Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay? Then get out of here because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Chris pulls out a piece of paper, and starts to read it.

"I call upon the ancient power; to help us in this darkest hour, let the Book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space...It worked." He says as a big black book appears on the stand.

"The spell, find the spell." The girl said urgently. Chris starts to flip through the Book.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

A blue portal opens where the drawn Triquetra is, but before Chris could walk in, ripples appeared in the air, leaving behind men dressed in black, demons.

"Bianca!" Chris shouts. Bianca starts to fight the demons.

"Go! Go!" She yells back. Chris starts to walk through the portal that is now purple…

_Chris's POV._

When I walked out of the portal, I found myself in a cave. Nobody noticed my appearance, but I sure notice them. There's a young blond woman in a very, very old fashioned dress. There is also a girl with black hair in a black corset-type thing. Next, a blond woman in a black corset. Last, there's a brunette with a very pink and fluffy dress.

Then, I actually noticed their faces. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. The original Charmed Ones.

"Shit." Everyone turned to stare at me, surprised.

"And who the hell are you?" Mom, I mean, Piper, asked.

"You gotta love time travel." I said sarcastically.

* * *

**Okay so what do you guys think? I actually wrote the whole story so updates will be frequent. This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell. And I do not own Charmed. I don't make any money off of this. This story is for fun. So review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Me no own Charmed. Charmed does not belong to me. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

* * *

Phoebe walks up to me and sticks her hand out.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell, 2000. By your clothes, I'm guessing you're from the future."

"Chris Perry, 2026." Everyone looked surprised at that.

"But I didn't summon you." Said the blond.

"Time travel spell gone wrong. Uh, maybe All Hollows Eve directed me towards here?" That's probably not true. I bet it was those damn Elders. The sisters looked confused at what I said.

"All Hollows Eve?" Prue asked, I've only met Prue once or twice, but from the times I've summoned her, she was pretty awesome.

"A witch's most sacred day, the day when the source of all magic can be tapped into. How can you not know about All Hallows Eve?" The blond asked.

"It isn't what it used to be." Phoebe and I both said. Phoebe turned to look at me, ugh, I know that look in her eyes. But wait isn't she dating Cole already?

"Uh, I'm kinda—" I was cut off by Prue.

"I'm Prue and this is Piper, and Phoebe, you are?" She directed this question to the blond.

"I am Eva. A midwife, a witch, and a free citizen of the colony of Virginia. These good women are my coven. Come. Now we don't have much time." The women handed Prue, Piper and Phoebe a dress each. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have clothes for you, maybe we can find some." She directed the last part to me.

"Oh, it's okay. I won't be staying long..." They all looked confused at what I said. "I have to get going." I continue, they look like they want to question further, but Eva directs their attention to her.

"Ladies, I need your help." Eva said. It sounded like she was in a hurry.

"Uh, alright, so why do you need our help?" Prue asked.

"To save a magical baby who's prophesied to be born tonight." Answered Eva.

"Save it from who?" Piper asked.

"A dark practitioner. She kidnapped the baby's mother in hopes of raising the child to be evil. If that happens, good magic will never flourish in the new world. You must rescue Charlotte so that you can bring her here and we can deliver her baby with our own protective circle." Charlotte, Charlotte why does that sound familiar?

"Wait, what year is this?" I ask Eva.

"Why 1670 of course." Charlotte, late sixteen hundreds, It can't be! I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Mom.

"Wait a minute, you have the power to bring us through time, but you don't have the power to set her free yourself?" She asks, peeved.

"Well, we cast spells to prepare your way of course, but we know it was the power of All Hallows Eve that brought you here. Not us."

"Wait a minute, uh, you can tap into that power to send us home, right?" Asked Mo-Piper asked _Piper _a little panicky.

"W-we assumed you could." Eva stuttered out.

"They _assumed_ that we could." Piper mocked.

"Um, okay, well, uh, Piper, I have an idea. So what time is it?" Prue asked. Piper looks at her watch.

"It's 2:15." She replied.

"Is it really even that time? I thought time travel was supposed to be really complicated." Phoebe asked confused. Eva looks at Mom's watch, fascinated.

"Oh, you've made a big clock so small. You must possess great magic."

"Just a good credit card." Piper retorts.

"Okay, um, excuse us for a minute. Talk." They all start to walk away. I follow them. "All right, I think that I have this figured out. I think that 'they' sent us here and that's what Leo was trying to tell us." Prue whispered.

"Oh, leave it to them to zap first and give instructions never." Piper says annoyed.

"Well they are the elders." I reply helpfully. They look a little confused, oh yeah they refer to the elders as 'them' or 'they'. Oops.

"All right, but if I'm right, the only way that they are going to let us go home is if we bring that baby back here by midnight. All right, uh, Eva, do you have a plan?" Prue asks.

"Yes." She holds up a potion vial. "This vial holds a potion which will put the men who guard the house to sleep." She hands it to Mom, wait I mean Piper. She hands it to _Piper_. That's going to be hard to get used to. "Then you'll use your powers to bring the mother back here." Eva continues.

"Ha, easy for her to say." Says Piper. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Okay so heres the next chapter. I hope you like it. And for those who read "Charmed, What the hell is that?" I should have an update in like a couple of days. I feel really bad for not updating for that. So just push that green button and review you hearts out, even if it's just to yell at me for not updating.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want me to go with you?" I ask them.

"Uh, well, your clothes would be a little suspicious. Sally, do we have any men's clothes?" Eva shouts to another woman. Sally comes up about to answer, but I cut her off.

"You know what I'll just glamour."

"Glamour, what are you, ya know...?" Phoebe trailed off in a disappointed voice. Oh God eew. I can't believe my Aunt is _hitting on me_. That is _so_ Phoebe.

"No it's...I'll just show you." I closed my eyes and let the sparkly white orbs spin around me. They were all speechless. Prue broke the silence.

"Well that's handy..." I smile awkwardly.

"Come on lets go." I tell them.

--C-H-A-R-M-E-D--C-H-A-R-M-E-D--C-H-A-R-M-E-D--

We're at the edge of a forest staring at a house. I have to give them props. The place is quite spacious. Wait 'quite?' 'Spacious?' Time travel is messing with my speech.

"We must be careful." Eva warns.

"It looks like they're having a party." Aunt Phoebe says.

"It's the kidnapper, Ruth Cobb. She's doing it, pretending to mock All Hallow's Eve but I know better. She's really doing it to tap into the powers of dark magic." We can all see witch hunters nearby.

"Looks like our welcoming committee." Piper says sarcastically.

"Witch hunters." Says Phoebe.

"Hunters of good witches maybe. If they work for Ruth, they're after us." Eva supplies. Aunt Prue starts looking at a man across the yard.

"Not all of them." She says quietly. Phoebe turns to look at Prue.

"Hmm." They walk closer to the village. I then notice something, a talisman. But this one is glistening red. Thank God I brushed up on my history.

"Beware the talismans." At least I'm not the only one who noticed. "They've barred our way each time we try to rescue Charlotte."

"Oh, honey, those don't really pack much of a punch where we come from." Wait Phoebe, don't! I open my mouth to warn them, but Blondie beats me to it.

"No, you don't realize…" A bright light shines out of the talisman and they fly backwards. A bell starts to ding and everyone runs around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Ooh, what the hell was that?" Phoebe asks while Eva helps her up from the ground.

"Talismans?" Piper asks.

"No way talisman's have that much power." Prue said suspiciously.

"They never have before. Ruth's using the magic of All Hallow's Eve." Guards gallop towards us on horses. "Guards!"

"All right, I've got him. I've got him." Prue waves her arm out, but nothing happens. "Uh…"

"What just happened? What's the matter?" Asks Phoebe panicky, wait isn't that Piper's job?

"I don't know." She tries again. "Piper?" Piper tries to freeze them but it doesn't work. The guard shoots at them and they scream. Piper continues to try but it still doesn't work.

"I've got them." I shout over the screams. I wave my arm in the same manner as Prue and they all go flying.

"Run!" Phoebe shouts loudly. A guard shoots at us again and hits Eva in the arm. Oh crap, she yells in pain and grabs at her arm.

We're doomed.

* * *

**So there is the third chapter. Did you like it? Please review!!! Also I know that glamouring isn't where white orbs surround you. But it sounds cooler that way, doesn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, it belongs to who ever the hell made it.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I already posted a chapter today, but I just couldn't wait any longer!! I had to post this. Plus aren't you happy? 2 chapters in one day. It's an April Fools day miracle, oh yeah and this is not a prank this is actually a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: For the last freakin time, I do not own Charmed!!!**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell, cause she's awesome.**

* * *

What are we going to do? What are we going to do? Chris this is no time to panic, I'll just orb, yeah I'll orb.

"There's no time to run, hold hands!" I shout at them. They all look at me doubtfully. Ugh, we don't have time for this! "Now!" I shout in a very Mom like manner, everyone jumps and grabs hands.

I close my eyes and concentrate. I can feel the orbs surround us. Orbing kinda of makes you feel weightless, after you get used to it of course. The first time around it feels like you're being ripped apart from the inside out. When I open my eyes, we're inside the cave.

"Ugh, does it always feel like that?" Phoebe moaned. Ha, that's what you get for hitting on your nephew. Prue nods along with her.

"Eva, we're sorry, we didn't know that our powers…" Prue trails off as Eva cuts her off.

"Just leave us. Just go back to wherever it is you came from. We asked for the most powerful witches of all time and instead, we get powerless frauds."

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" I interrupt. Everyone ignores me, what, am I invisible! Wait, okay good I'm not. But seriously what the hell!

"Um, okay, I know you're a little disappointed but frauds is a little harsh don't you think?"

"We do have powers, we just, or at least, we had them. We just can't access them right now." Piper answers.

"Maybe that's because technically we don't really exist yet, so neither do our powers." Prue thinks out loud.

"But then how does Chris have his?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, seriously, what the hell are you? You orb like a white lighter, but you have powers like a witch." Piper adds, not so helpfully on my case.

"Wait…you don't think? Nah, they wouldn't allow that." Oh thank god, I thought Prue was about to bust me. They all looking at me for an answer.

"Uhh, future...future con-consequences...yeah future consequences." I can tell I'm all ready gonna love that phrase.

"Enough of this! Protecting this baby is my destiny. How can we come this far just to fail?" Eva says sadly, awe, if I'm right you don't fail.

"We're asking ourselves the same thing." Phoebe says quietly. A woman walks over to Eva and hands her a folded piece of paper. What's she doing?

"Bite down." Ohh, oww. Eva puts the paper between her teeth. Another woman gets a poker out of the fire. Mom stops her though.

"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

"Cauterizing her wound."

"No, no, no, no, no. We may not have powers but we do have basics. Just get some hot water and some soap and some clean cloths. Eva nods. "Hurry." Always the nurturer. The women looks at Eva for approval, she nods and the girl walks away.

"Eva, don't give up on us yet, allright. I know that we can help." Prue says confidently.

"Yeah. We have been through tougher jams than this before." Phoebe agrees.

"We have?" Piper asks.

"Haven't we?"

"We were born witches. That makes us innately magical. Maybe you can just teach us how to tap into it." Prue adds.

"There's not enough time."

"We're quick studies." Phoebe also says confidently, I un-glamour myself and sit down on the hard stone floor, seriously this is going to be a very long day.

* * *

**So did ya like it? Did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya, did ya?!?! Review and tell me if she did!! Please, please, please?? Sorry, I'm really hiped up on sugar, it's just so dang yummy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5th chapter. Tell me if you likey in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but wouldn't it just be awesome if I did?**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

* * *

I watch as Eva hands the sisters dolls, it looks like they're made out of wheat.

"Here."

"Dolls? We tap into our powers with dolls?" A disbelieving Piper asks.

"It's not just a doll. It's a totem. It reminds us of the wisdom and the power of women." I snort out loud at this, it's a freakin' doll! If they were in my time, they would have been dead in a second.

"Okay, but what does is have to do with..." Phoebe trails off.

"The witch's journey is a walk of wisdom collected over the years, Phoebe." She cuts an apple in half. Grr, that looks really good, I haven't eaten since like Tuesday. "Wisdom gives us power. Power frightens the fearful and the ignorant."

"Well, that would certainly explain why in our time witches are made to look silly on Halloween." Prue says.

"And this magic, this knowledge, is forgotten?"

"It's been 400 years, of course it's forgotten." Of course everyone ignores me.

"We could get it back if you teach us." Phoebe answers.

"Oh, like you won't forget it as soon as you get back to you time." The sister's turn to glare at me. "Like you weren't thinking it."

"Here." She picks up a witch's hat. I laugh at that. "The conical hat is a spiritual point." She places it on Phoebe's head. "It helps us to channel our magic. Keeps us centered, focused. The apple holds a pentacle in its heart." She holds up half of that apple. "Add a laurel leaf, you will block the path of evil." She places a leaf over the center of the apple. Again, I laugh at that. They all turn to look at me.

"What do you find so amusing about this?" Eva asks testily.

"I'm sorry...It's j-just...really funny, I mean _you_ guys are so ignorant." I said in between laughs. Prue breaks the staring.

"A simple laurel leaf?"

"Simple, but powerful. Remember, there is magic all around you, especially on this night." Well, I guess I don't disagree with that. I mean, Wyatt never fought me on Halloween because of it. I so would have had the advantage.

"Uh, what's with the masks?" Piper asks.

"Demons walk freely on All Hallows Eve, so a mask allows you to hide your identity." She hands a mask to Piper. "Walk amongst them."

"Can I see that?" Phoebe asks a women holding a broom, the girl hands it to her "Okay, now don't tell me we ride around on this thing."

"Any thing's possible. Here. The broom's traditional purpose is to sweep evil from your path. Sweep east to west." Phoebe starts sweeps east to west. Oh, that's a bunch of crap. She just wants her to do her chores. "Same path as the sun travels. Like anything else in magic, it's how you do it, with knowledge and reverence."

"Wow, do I feel silly." Phoebe starts to giggle like a school girl. The broom starts to crackle with electricity and shocks Phoebe. "Ah!"

"What happened?" Mo- Piper asks curiously.

"Nothing. Must have been just a spark."

"No, you felt the power. All right, Sally will go with you to Ruth's house. She'll give you the last few things you'll need. I wish I could go with you."

"We'll do great. You've armed us well."

"Remember, connect with the power of this day." I get up off the ground and glamour back into the clothes.

"Well, don't you just sound like a fortune cookie." I grumble to myself. "Okay, let's go already."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

* * *

Again, we're outside the house. I have a really bad feeling. Well, of course it could be 'cause were outside an old evil hag's house.

"Charlotte should be in the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. Be careful Ruth's guards are everywhere. If they see you with these tools, they'll know you as witches." Sally warns us.

"Don't worry. We won't fail this time." Prue reassures her.

"I know you won't. Which of you will be standing guard for the others?"

"Phoebe and Chris." When was this plan made? Don't I have any say in this?

"If need be, this will turn away evil spirits." She hands Phoebe a small pumpkin with a star carved out of it. You have got to be kidding. A pumpkin? "Perhaps even a demon you think Ruth's summoned." She continues.

"Um, you're kidding, right?" Sally just stares at Phoebe. "Okay, you're not kidding." Phoebe puts the pumpkin in her pocket.

"Blessed be. Good luck." Sally says as she walks away.

"All right." They put on their masks. "Trick or treat." Prue says  
sarcastically.

"Oh boy." Piper adds before they walk off. Phoebe and I start to walk in a different direction. Phoebe starts to grab my hand, but thankfully a guy  
interrupts her.

"Care to know your future, milady?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm pretty familiar with it already."

"Are you certain? I can show you the first initial of your true love's name."

"Really? You can do that?" Phoebe asks astonished.

"With a simple peel of the apple."

"Corny." I mumble, they all heard but chose to ignore it. A guy with long brown hair and a black mask on comes over. Huh, he looks familiar.

"Prove it." The guy says, wait, that voice sounds familiar too. I clamp a hand over my mouth before I can say his name out loud. What the hell is Cole doing here? Of course, he's Phoebe's Cole. The Cole in my time has more age lines.

"And why would you be interested, sir?"

"And why wouldn't you be?" I roll my eyes, typical Cole. There's this awkward silence.

"Okay, how do I do it?"

"First," he peels an apple, "you must fill your heart, only thoughts of love. Then close your eyes and blow on the peel." Phoebe closes her eyes and blows.

"Drop the peel into the water and watch." He drops the peel into a bucket of  
water.

"And how is it that apple knows this big secret?"

"It's simple, milady. Apples are the fruit of knowledge." I laugh at this, they turn to look at me. I stifle my laughter. Cole, you suck at accents. The  
apple forms a C shape. Ha, that's ironic. Coop.

"It is C. The name of your true love begins with a C." Phoebe turns to stare at me, why is she staring at me? Oh...eww. So I automatically blurt a name  
out.

"Cole." Cole looks at me surprised. "Uh, it's Cole, not Chris, Cole. C-O-L-E, what does that spell? Cole. Not Chris, Cole!" I say quickly. Phoebe thinks about it for a minute and says his name quietly. Cole just stares at her. Someone walks by us and bumps Phoebe. Uh oh. The pumpkin falls out of Phoebe's pocket…

"Shit."

* * *

**So here's the next chapter. Did you like it? Please, please review! You guys didn't review a lot last time. I like reviews they make me happpy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the seventh chapter. Tell me if you like it in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Charmed.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

* * *

"Witch!" An old blond yells.

"No." Cole mumbles, nice to know you have a conscience in this time. A man runs over to Phoebe and searches her pockets, the same man Prue was staring at. Piper and Prue run over to us, but the witch hunters grab them.

"There's your three. Hang them! Hang them all!" Blondie shouts.

"My pleasure." The man says. Someone grabs a hold of me too.

"Hey, hey, watch it!" I shout at him.

--C-H-A-R-M-E-D-C-H-A-R-M-E-D-C-H-A-R-M-E-D--

Were all sitting on horses with nooses around our necks. Okay, I'll just orb when they leave and set the sisters free, yeah that's what I'll do.

"Tell me this isn't happening." Mom complains. The same man who Prue was staring at rides next to her. I can see Cole nearby on a hoarse.

"Hang witch. Hyah!" The horses run out from underneath us. "Onward." I'm getting light-headed and not just because I'm getting hung. Uh-oh, Mom. I summon all the strength I have left and orb out of the noose.

"Charmed Ones, ground!" I shout. They're consumed in blue orbs and appear on the ground. All of a sudden the guy comes back around with an astonished look on his face.

"How did you get down?" He managed to stutter out.

"Magic."

"My apologies, I joined the witch hunters so I can undo their work whenever possible, but as I can see you, somehow, managed to undo it yourself."

"Yeah, well, we have to get going." I then notice we still have our hands tied. I squint my eyes and the ropes fly off their hands. I call the rope around my hand and it orbs to the ground.

"Wait, I must know your name." The man says to Prue.

"Prudence."

"Micah." He replies.

"All right, I hate to break up the balcony scene, but we really have to get going." I say, I can't believe she's hitting on him, what about Andy! I don't care if he's dead...you just...No! I grab their hands and orb back to the edge of the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I was working on my other Charmed story and I just kinda forgot. Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Charmed, or Chris. Either one would make me ecstatic!! So yep I sadly don't own Charmed, or Chris. Damn it! : (**

**This story was beta'd by the wonderful Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

* * *

We're here, again, staring at the damn house. I wish they would hurry up and save the Charlotte already! I have a future so save too here people.

"I don't see Ruth or the guards. What time is it?" Piper gets her watch out of her pocket.

"It's-it's six. And we're running out of time and magic."

"Well, it doesn't change what we have to do." Prue replied.

"How are we gonna get past the talismans?" Phoebe asks.

"Do you remember what Eva said?" Prue's suggesting they use that bunch of crap? Well, who am I to judge? Anything for survival right? Right.

"The powerless frauds part?" Questions Phoebe.

"No, the magic is all around us part. Well, it's time we learned how to access that." Prue picks up a broom and hands it to Phoebe. Wait, where'd that broom come from? "Just sweep away evil."

"What? No funny hat?" Piper picks the flowers off a lavender bush.

"Lavender. Didn't she say that was a protection herb?" Prue picks some wheat and starts making a doll.

"And the wisdom of the women before us will guide us again."

"Okay, get sweeping." Then Phoebe being Phoebe just has to complain.

"Ugh..." They start to walk near a house.

"Okay, which way is east?" Phoebe asks, unsure.

"Uh, that way." Mom answers. Phoebe sweeps east to west and the broom lets off some sparks. The broom stick starts to glow. Wow, that is really...cheesy. It glows. Couldn't the Elders or whoever the hell makes up this crap think of anything better?

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"Yeah, keep going." Prue encourages. She continues to sweep and the talismans glow and falls off the tree. I guess Great Grams was right. We're witches and we can do anything.

"It's working."

"All right, good." Uh-oh. Some hunters nearby are holding Micah by the arm. "Micah." She starts to walk. What is she, stupid?

"Prue, you can't." Phoebe says, I nod my head along with her.

"They found him out." She says sadly. Poor Prue, I may not like the guy. but I'm not heartless. I hesitantly pat her shoulder.

"We have to get to Charlotte. What would he want you to do?" Ooh, low blow Aunt Phoebe, low blow. Prue and I go inside the house.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Who are you?"

"Eva sent us. Charlotte, we're here to take you back." 'So I can get the hell out of here' I add mentally.

"You're lying. I-I don't believe..." She yells in pain.

"Oh, okay, okay, uh, uh, how does Lamaze breathing go?" Prue asks me. How the hell should I know?

"Uh..." I stutter. What did Mom teach me? Oh yeah. I start to the funky breathing thing.

"Oh, that's it." Prue joins in too. Charlotte starts to yells in pain. I start to panic. What do I do? What did Mom do for Aunt Paige? I press a spot on Charlotte's back with my fingers. Her panting subsides.

"How are you making the pain go away?" She asks.

"Uhh...Good magic. J-just keep breathing."

"Good magic?" Prue asks me.

"Acupressure." I whisper fiercely to her.

"Oh, good idea. All right, uh, we need to get you out of here. Come on, honey, it's okay." We start to help Charlotte sit up and she yells in pain. Oh crap, her water just broke. "Uh, her water just broke."

"I can see that. Okay, let's Orb out." Prue groans. You know, if this were a different situation, I would find that hilarious.

* * *

**Review!! Review!! Review!! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so not a lot of you reviewed last chapter. I'm assuming it's cause it sucked and there wasn't much to say. So I have decided to post this one see if it get's more reviews. I guess it might have more action. Whatever, review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

* * *

It's now eleven. I really hope we make it back. We're right next to a witch's altar. Well Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are around it. I'm stuck with trying to coax Charlotte. She starts to scream. Uh-oh she's going to have the baby.

"Uh, just breathe deeply, remember what we practiced earlier? Hee-hee-hoo." I try to get her to do the breathing exercises, but she still keeps screaming. I look back at the sisters to see them starting a protective circle. Smart, very smart.

"Who's gonna deliver the baby?" I hear Mom ask.

"Personally, I think you should, considering we know that you're gonna have one in the future." Phoebe answers. Well, it is true.

"I second that." Prue agrees.

"Wait, a minute." Mom starts to protest.

"Go. Bye." Aunt Prue urges.

"I always get the messy jobs." Mom complains. I chuckle at that. Mom starts talking to Charlotte

"Okay, you're gonna have to try and be kinda quiet. Okay, I know, I'm sorry. Okay, um, don't worry every thing's under control." She lifts up the blanket. Unfortunately, I get a peek at it to, and ewe. "Oh my God, I see it, I see it." Phoebe runs over to us.

"Really?"

"Phoebe, the circle." Prue reminds her.

"Oh yeah, the circle." She goes back to the circle.

"Okay, um, just, just try not to push. Okay, uh, this baby is coming!"

"Okay, we know that, no need to shout." I retort, which makes her turn her death-glare on me. It has no affect. Me being more like her, I have a similar glare.

"Yeah, well, so are they."

"Okay, we can do this. Yes, we can do this." Is she crazy? I was going to become a chef not a doctor! Wyatt was going to be the doctor!

"We have to do this." Phoebe says to Prue.

"All right, here. Knowledge and reverence." Prue says. Soon they start to chant it together.

"Prue!" Mom shouts. Charlotte grunts in pain. Okay, okay, lots and lots of blood, and screaming. You would think after eight years of being at war I would be used to this.

"It's a girl." Mom says excitedly. Huh, why doesn't that surprise me? Well, she is a Warren, or Halliwell…whatever.

"Piper, Chris, get Charlotte and the baby outta here." Prue yells to us.

"Huh?"

"Okay, I think I have an idea of what might really scare them." Aunt Phoebe puts on a witch's hat and grabs a broom. I start to laugh. Please tell me she isn't going to do what I think she is going to do.

"What are you gonna do?" Mom asks.

"I'm going to embrace the cliché." She sweeps east to west and then sits on the broom. The broom starts to rise up into the air. I laugh harder.

"There's something you don't see every day." Mom murmurs. Phoebe flies over the witch hunters and cackles. They quickly run off like the cowards they are.

"Now we know where the story came from." I say to myself.

--C-H-A-M-E-D-C-H-A-R-M-E-D-C-H-A-R-M-E-D--

I look to the right and see Charlotte sitting on the hard cold cave floor holding her baby.

"Blessed be." Eva says to us.

"Isn't the future beautiful?" Prue asks quietly.

"Not yet it isn't." I say quietly to myself.

"It is, thanks to you. You found the power."

"You showed us where to look." Phoebe tells her.

"Yeah, I guess we know where all that flying hag stuff started. You only have yourself to blame, right Pheebs?" Prue points out to Phoebe.

"I know it and I love it. Now if I can just figure out how to take it back with me. Hey, what are 'they' waiting for? Why haven't 'they' sent us home yet?" Phoebe asks.

"Maybe we haven't learned everything that we're supposed to yet." Mom looks at her watch.

"Well, it's almost midnight, so if we're gonna learn anything more, we'd better hurry."

"I promise my daughter will know of you. Of the three powerful witches who came to bring her into this world. And we'll always be grateful, won't we Melinda?" Charlotte says.

"Melinda?" Piper asks.

"Yes, Melinda. Melinda Warren."

"Ha! I was right." Everyone ignores me though, per usual.

"Oh." Phoebe manages to get out.

"What is it?" Charlotte asks curiously.

"I uh... I think we're related." She stutters out. Eva has a surprised look on her face. All of a sudden a blue portal opens and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe get sucked into it.

"Bye!" I shout before I jump in after them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry for the wait. I hope you like it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own charmed.**

**This story was beta'd by the awesome Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

* * *

We walk out of the portal to see Leo getting choked by a grimlock, again I start to feel light-headed.

"Hey, haven't I vanquished you somewhere before?" Prue asks while she waves her hand and send a fallen green potion at the pale demon. The demon's head starts to fry. Piper runs over to Leo and I have no idea why. Let the bastard get up by himself.

"Are you guys all right?" Apparently, nobody has noticed me yet. Piper helps Leo up.

"Are _we_ all right? Are _you _all right?" Piper asks.

"It's been a long day."

"Yeah, tell us about it." Phoebe mumbles. Darryl stumbles down the stairs. Looks like the grimlocks got to him.

"Darryl?" Prue asks.

"Prue?"

"I got it." Leo walks over to Darryl. "Open your eyes." Leo heals his eyes. Well, at least, he's good for something. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween to you too." I say finally letting myself be noticed. They all turn to look at me. Leo and Darryl look confused, of course.

"Who are you?" Leo asks.

"Chris, Chris Perry. I'm from the future."

"Yeah, what are we going to do about that?" Phoebe asks. I smile knowingly.

"To the attic!" I Orb off to the attic. I can hear the 'heys' coming from downstairs. Ahh, like music to my ears. A minute later, they all came running up the stairs. I was flipping through the Book of Shadows just to annoy them.

"Hey, hey, No touchy the book." Piper said while taking the book away.

"Hey, do you have any chalk?" I ask them.

"Why, what are you doing?" Leo asks suspicious.

"I am going to the future, duh. Now just hand me a piece of chalk." Prue hands me a piece and I start to draw a triquetra on the wall. It looks pretty messy, but hey what can I say? I'm no Aunt Paige.

"Time travel takes a lot of magic, and what can you do? You're just a Whitelighter." Leo says suspiciously, again.

"Like I would tell you why. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Leo said, still on that subject. Ugh! He is so annoying.

"You're a Whitelighter. Aren't you supposed to be open-minded or something like that?" Jack ass. Leo was about to carry on the argument but I interrupted him.

_"Hear these words  
Hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind  
Send me back to where I'll find  
what I wish in place and time." _

The triquetra turns a bright blue.

"I'll see you soon." I yell before walking through the portal.

_**Third Person**_

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Darryl, and Leo all watched Chris go through the portal. Seeing as Phoebe had a little bit of a crush on her unknown nephew, she hung on to his every word. So she then realized something.

"Didn't he say he was from the future?" Phoebe asked her sisters.

"Yeah, so?" Prue asked, confused.

"Well he said 'Send me back' shouldn't it be 'Send me forward'?" She continued.

"Oh! Yeah, he's in trouble." Piper said. They left the attic not really caring to do anything. He'll figure it out.

_**Chris POV**_

I tumbled out of the attic. It looked very strange. Well, of course it's different. I'm in the future, or past whatever. I looked up to see Grams, Grandma Patty, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper.

"Who the hell are you?" Grams asked with her arm up in a 'I'm going to throw you out manner'. Crap!


	11. Chapter 11

**It's very short, I know. I'll have another one up soon.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**

* * *

Grams was about to throw me out with her telekinesis, when Phoebe stopped her.

"Wait Grams. Stop he's cute." Ugh! Could I not get away from her raging hormones?

"Well, if we didn't kill every demon that you thought was cute we would be dead already. Do it Grams." Prue urged her. She was about to continue when Grandma Patty stopped her.

"Wait Mom." She got up and walked towards me. "You look familiar. Do I know you?

"Ah no! I'm, uh, from the future. Spell gone wrong. My name's Chris." I answered.

"Chris huh? Well hello! I'm Phoebe!" She said just as energetically as she did in the 1600s.

"I know who you are." Damn it! I didn't mean to say that.

"Really how?" Prue asked suspicious.

"Uh everyone knows the Charmed Ones."

"Okay enough of the pleasantries. I have to get back to the future." I told them. I really, really, really didn't want to have to wait another couple of hours.

"You can hitch a ride with us." Piper told me. Piper looked so much younger. Innocent. Happy. Stressed. She looked a lot like Mom. No! She wasn't her yet. They were nothing alike. I told myself forcefully.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Well, not exactly. We just tried to leave it didn't really work. We will try again though."

"You know what? No need. Just give me a piece of chalk." They looked confused, but complied.

I again drew the triquetra. I pull a bag out of my jeans pocket and pick up some of the gold dust. I sprinkled the dust on them. The dust would make them forget I travelled back here. Their eyes were hazy as the dust did it's magic.

_"Hear these words  
Hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind  
Send me forward to where I'll find  
what I wish in place and time."_

I walked through the portal still seeing their eyes were hazy, my thoughts still consisting of Mom.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked out of the portal to a different attic. This one had more boxes. It looked _strangely _familiar. I saw two boys in it. One had short blond curly hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about ten. The other one had bright green eyes and dark brown messy hair I think he was eight. Huh do I know him. Oh wait! Holy crap that's me! So that must mean the blond kid is Wyatt.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked while standing protectively in front of mini-me. Mini-me looked irritated.

"I can take care of myself, Wy!" Mini-me said to him annoyed. Wyatt turned to look at him.

"Don't tell him your name, Chris! He'll use that against you." I laughed. They ignored me though.

"You just told him my name!" Little Chris yelled at him.

"That's beside the point!" They started to yell over each other. It was really amusing. Were we always like this? Yeah pretty much. Hints of this Wyatt seep out of my Wyatt's cracks sometimes. Piper walked through the door. Wanting to see what the yelling was about, no doubt.

"Guy's what's going on?" Seeing her brought tears to my eyes. She looked so alive. They both pointed towards me. "Who are you! Wait do I know you?" She asked. "What's your name?" She continued. I ran towards her and pulled her in a hug. I couldn't help it.

"Uhh, what are you doing to _our_ Mom?" Wyatt asked.

"Hey, do you think you could get off of me?" I backed away embarrassed.

Realization dawned on Mom's face. "Chris?" I nodded my head vigorously. Little me's head shot up. He ran towards me.

"Your name's Chris too?" Was I always like this? Weird.

"Yep. My name's Chris." I looked over to see Wyatt staring at me. Wow, he sure was a creepy kid. "What?" I shouted at him. His stare was penetrating.

"You kinda look like my Mom. Ya know that?" Apparently it was true. He _was _observant as a kid.

"Chris, Wyatt, go downstairs." They were about to protest, but Mom gave them one of her glares. Once they left she turned to me. "Chris what are you doing here?" I ignored her question.

"Where's Leo?"

"He's up there." Why does that not surprise me?

"What a bastard." Mom glared at me. "I mean, wait, no that pretty much sums it up." She laughed.

"Peanut, what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Spell gone wrong. I have been traveling through time because frankly I just can't get my spells right. Wy was always better at spells." She was about to ask me something but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Someone's watching." I whispered to her. She looked confused, but again I held her off with my hand before she could start asking questions. I stepped towards the attic door - careful of the squeaky board - and pulled open the door. Mini me and mini Wyatt fell to the floor with a thud. Little me looked sheepish while Wyatt stared up at me with wonder.

"Who _are _you?" Wyatt asked at the same time little Chris asked "How'd you know we were there?"

"My name's Chris. Plus, I could hear you guys talking." Little me looked suspicious.

"We were whispering. Nobody could have heard that." He started to circle me. God am I always like this? Oh wait yeah I am.

"You're a Whitelighter. Wait, no. you're a witch. Actually you're both." Wyatt stared at tiny me his eyes had a twinkle in him. Uh oh. He's going to be even more persistent now with me joining him. "Are you me?"

"Okay maybe I am." Seeing as I was already found out.

"What's the future like?" Wyatt asked. I was about to tell him I couldn't tell him anything when _I_ interrupted him. Wow that sounds weird. Mini me interrupted him.

"He can't tell you anything, Wy. It's against the rules. It might change too much." I looked at him and he nodded his head. We were obviously thinking the same thing, which again is really weird to think. I mean were the same person!

"Come on Mom. Help me get back to the past." I tell her.

"The past? Don't you mean the future?" I shake my head no. She met my eyes, seeing I didn't want to discuss further.

"Call Aunt Paige and tell her to bring Phoebe." She proceeded to call Aunt Paige and she brought Phoebe.

"Ahh! Demon!" Aunt Phoebe shouted while kicking me in the chest.

* * *

**Okay so please review. I hope you like it. Also what Mini Chris and big Chris were thinking together was that big Chris needed to use memory dust. Kay? Kay. Oh yeah and for those who read "Charmed? What the hell is that?" I am almost done writing the chapter. Expect it in 2-3 days tops.**

**Disclaimer: You really get tired of these after a while. I STILL DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait. I really don't have an excuse. :P Sorry. **

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed. Doesn't that just suck?**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

I flew back. Damn. She still has one hell of a kick. I pity the demons now.

"Athame!" Paige shouted. She was about to throw it at me when Piper stopped her.

"Wait, don't! It's Chris."

"Chris? What do you mean Chris? As in that Chris?" Paige asked while pointing at my younger counter part. Phoebe squinted her eyes at me. She then smiled a very big wide smile and ran towards me with a bounce in her step.

"Chris! Ah! Chris you're so grown up! You are looking more like Piper every day. Look at you, you are so cute!" She finished the sentence with pinching my cheeks.

"Ah! Hello. Can't you leave a man some dignity?" I asked while smiling. I pulled her into a hug and spun her around. "Aunt Phoebe, you look great. You really do." She laughed.

"Why, thank you. Look at this Piper. Your little boy grows up to be so handsome." She said while pinching my cheeks again. She laughed at me then skipped back to Piper.

"And a little liar." Aunt Paige said while smirking. Aunt Phoebe hit her while Mom laughed. "Come here Chris. Give your favorite Aunt a hug." I smiled at their antics while giving Aunt Paige a hug and messing up her natural brown hair.

"As much fun as this little reunion is we really need to get you back, I mean me, I mean, well you know what I mean! God, I hate time travel. It gives me a headache." Little me tried to say.

"Okay right. So let's see. Aunt Phoebe call Coop." I said. She looked confused, but called him anyway. Uncle Coop appeared in a flash of pink light.

"Wow, I forgot how gay that makes him look." I said while smirking. Paige laughed.

"He obviously gets his sense of humor from me. Don't you Chris, or Chris?" Paige asked while pointing to mini me and then back to me. Tiny me smiled and nodded his head while running over to Aunt Paige and hugging her.

"Yep. It's gotten me in a lot of trouble too." I whispered while rubbing my arm where Wyatt shot an energy ball.

"Who are you?" Uncle Coop asked.

"Yeah, he's Chris from the future." Wyatt answered calmly.

"Okay...so Phoebe what'd you want?" Coop asked.

"Oh don't look at me. Chris wanted you." Phoebe said while gesturing towards me.

"Yeah, you see Coop, I kinda was wondering if you'd take me to the past."

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? I thought you wanted to go to the future." Wyatt asked.

"Don't ask. Now come on Coop."

"How do I even know you're actually Chris? Just prove it to me and I'll take you." Coop said.

"Okay let's see. You honeymooned in Paris with Phoebe." He seemed to think about it for a minute. Obviously no demon would know that.

"Okay, let's go. Just think about your loved ones." He said while grabbing my hand. I held my hand up to stop him. I grabbed the gold dust out of the pouch and blew it on everyone faces - minus Coop's.

"What did you do that for?" Coop asked.

"I trust you, so you can remember, but they can't remember." He nodded his head. I took one last look at the family my eyes resting on Paige. We then flashed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the 14th chapter. I hope you likey. Also I keep getting all these emails about this story being added to peoples favorited and alert subcriptions. Don't get me wrong I love it, it's just nobody's really reviewing.** **So please just take the time to review. Even if it's just to say a simple 'good'.**

**Disclaimer: Me **_**still **_**no own Charmed.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**

* * *

We flashed into the manor's living room. Paige with bright orange hair in her pajamas as Leo, Piper, and Phoebe just laughed at her. Why are they laughing at her?

"Oh my god, Paige! I still can't believe you dyed your hair orange with a po-, who are you?" Piper asked noticing us.

"And are anyone of you single?" Phoebe asked. Oh god. What the hell! What is with her?!

"Uh, I'm kinda married. But I think Chris is single." Coop said nervously. He's been hanging around Aunt Phoebe too much. He's adapted her inability to lie. Am I seriously the only one in this family who can lie?

"Oh, well hello." Phoebe said while twirling her hair. Coop's eyes had a twinge of jealousy. _'You're jealous of your nephew man? Can't you at least have some sympathy for me? Almost every freakin' time line I end up in Phoebe hits on me!' _I yelled at him through my mind. He looked up at me shocked. Good he heard me.

"Okay, first of all I have a fiancé. Second of all so that's how your hair dyed orange. I always wondered how that happened." I said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Paige asked confused.

"No but you will. Wait, you seriously don't recognize me?" I don't remember using dust on them. Did I? Nope.

"Chris?" Asked a disbelieving Piper.

"Okay, good. I thought you were getting Alzheimer's."

"Hey we're not that old! Well, Leo is." Paige said thoughtfully. Ha, that is true. What's he like 80? Actually. that's kinda creepy. Mom so young and Leo so, well old.

"Am not!" He protested.

"Are too." I said. He glared at me. This is a start to a beautiful argument. He was about to open his mouth again when Piper interrupted him. Good. I really didn't feel like listening to his nagging right now. And this was _so_ not the time. Haha, time. Wow, that was _really_ lame. Time travel is messing with my sense of humor.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"Um, let's just say that a cupid's ring isn't as reliable as I thought it would be." I told them.

"Cupid's ring? I didn't know that a cupid's ring could help you travel through time." Phoebe said.

"Only with the power of love." Coop answered.

"Okay enough of this insanely boring chit-chat we gotta go." I said as my hand hovered over Coop's shoulder. "Nice hair color by the way Paige." I added. I pulled out some dust and sprinkled it on them. There that should do it. Their eyes became hazy as I placed a hand on Coop's shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**I really hope you like this. I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. Please review. They make me happy and tingly. Also "Uncle Coop" is the one from the time where the eight year old Chris is in. "Coop" is the other one, obviously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

* * *

We flashed into a condo. I saw Aunt Billie -what the hell?! - and some blonde sitting on the couch. I also saw a younger Aunt Phoebe pointing towards Coop who was standing in the doorway. I turned to glare at Uncle Coop.

"What the hell! Why is your ring so crappy! Can't it ever get to the right time!?" I yelled finally exploding from all of this time travel. All the people in the condo turned to look at us, shocked, but we ignored them.

"Hey this isn't my fault. You're the one who can't think about the right loved ones." Uncle Coop shot back.

"This is not my fault! This is-is-is well, I don't know whose fault it is, but It's definitely not mine!" I shouted back. I couldn't think of who was to blame, but it definitely wasn't me. But seriously this is getting really frustrating. God, time travel sucks.

"Ah great! You're a cupid! And now I have to deal with two of you. Wait, Chris?" Phoebe seemed to be thrown off by my appearance.

"Yep, it's me." I replied while forcing my voice to be quieter. Tears formed into Phoebe's eyes. She rushed across the room and into my arms. What? I put my arms around her confused. "Aunt Phoebe don't cry. Why are you crying?" I asked gently.

"Oh, it's just so good to see you. I mean, we have mini you, but it's just not the same. Sometimes I expect you to burst through the door saying we have to vanquish a demon for Wyatt. Oh, Chris I'm so sorry. I never really got to say it before. But I am. We were so mean to you. And then you died. We didn't even get to know you!" Phoebe rambled while sobbing. I'm totally confused.

"Um...yeah. I have no Idea what you're talking about. You see, I've been having some hard time with time travel." I told her.

"Who's this?" Coop asked.

"Yeah. You know you remind me of someone. Oh! You remind me of Piper. Wait, Chris, Piper." Billie mumbled to herself. Yeah, she's a lot slower in this time. Something registered in Billie's eyes. "Did you just say Aunt Phoebe?" She asked. "Holy crap! You're Piper's child." She shouted.

"That took a really long time to figure out." I said. She glared at me getting the insult, obviously.

"Oh! I have to call Piper and Paige." Phoebe said while letting me go. I tried to stop her, but didn't succeed. "Paige! Paige, come here and bring Piper and even Henry!" Phoebe shouted.

"Phoebe you really shouldn't have done that." I told her. She ignored me, then something occurred to her. She spun towards Coop.

"Why did your key work? Who sent you?" She demanded.

"Uh, the elders." Coop said nervously.

"Oh shit." Uncle Coop cursed. Coop looked surprised. Yeah, cupids don't swear much. "You shouldn't have said that. She will so be pissed." He told himself.

"Isn't it weird how this is totally normal for us?" I asked rhetorically. "Oh yeah. Who the hell are you?" I asked towards the unfamiliar blonde.

"I'm Christy, Billie's sister." She answered with wide, innocent eyes. Too innocent. Christy, Christy, Christy? Why does that sound familiar?

My eyes widened and my limbs locked. Holy shit! I have to tell them. Ahh! I can't. Future consequences suck! Damn. I heard bell sounds. I looked up to see Piper, Henry – who looked a little green, and wet – and Paige orb in. Huh, her hair is now a dark brown with a hint of burgundy. It looks nice.

"Okay? What's the big deal? I was preparing for the engage-me-ment-" Piper's eyes landed on me and her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay so I guess you could say that this is the last chapter from Piper's point of view. Kind of. In a way I guess. Ahh I'm confusing myself. So wouldn't that mean I'm confusing you also? Also I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Okay enough of my insane jibber jabbering. Ha, jibber jabbering. That's a funny word…phrase. Ahh! I said enough.**_

_**Yeah I still don't own Charmed, and I don't think you do either. **_

_**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**

* * *

**Piper's POV_

_2006_

I took everything of the dining room table. I can't believe those damn demons had to set the flower heart bouquet on fire! Demons ruin everything. What I wouldn't do for just one day of normalcy! I grabbed the broom that was next to me and started to sweep up the glass that the demon broke.

"Stupid demons, you'd think by now they would learn not to come here. It's just a big mess to clean up the damage they do." I grumbled to myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I dropped the glass I just picked up. I turned around to see a sick-looking Henry and a worried Paige. "Damn it Paige! Now I have to clean that up too. I'm doing this for you you know. So you should be thankful and stop making me drop everything!" I yelled angrily.

Paige's eyes flashed hurt. "Piper, I'm sorry." Her voice quivered.

"No Paige, I'm sorry. This isn't your fault it's those damn demons!" I said angrily while accidentally blowing up the grandfather clock. "Damn it! Can't that thing ever stay fixed! You know what? Screw personal gain. Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." I said frustrated. White orbs surrounded everything and fixed its self. "You know that wasn't _really_ personal gain. I _did_ do it for you." Ha! I found a loop hole. I win! Take that you damn life ruining elders.

"Nice, Piper, nice. But that's not why I came here." Paige said. Her eyes flashed to Henry. Wow, he sure doesn't look good.

"Henry, you okay? You know what I'm going to go get you some water. Come on." I took Henry's free hand - he was still holding Paige's - and walked him towards the kitchen. I pushed him into a chair and got two cups of water. I took one and dumped it on him.

"Ahh!" He yelled. Well know he didn't look so green.

"There ya go. Oh here, drink this." I handed him the other cup of water.

"What was that for?" He demanded softly while shaking. Baby. The water wasn't that cold. Suck it up. Psh, mortals.

"It was to shock you out of your nauseous state. It worked too." I told him. "So what's this all about?" I asked Paige.

"Oh Phoebe, called and told me to bring you and Henry. I think we should wrap this up seeing as she sounded like she was crying." Paige said while Orbing Henry's now empty glass to the sink. I heard a shattering sound. Ugh! Paige looked sheepish. "Sorry." She pulled Henry up and held him by the hand while I took Paige's other.

I felt the jumping of my stomach. Yeah, after your first orb it just makes your stomach jump. I quite enjoy it. It's like riding one of those pirate ships at those cheesy carnivals I go to with Wyatt and Chris. I opened my eyes to Phoebe's new condo.

I saw the bitch Christy, Phoebe, Billie, some Latino guy, and older version of the guy, wait what? "Okay? What's the big deal? I was preparing for the engage-me-ment-" My eyes landed on a familiar figure. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait. What's it been? I think a week. Again sorry. I hope you like it. Review are very much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed. Or Piper, Chris, Phoebe, Coop...I DON'T OWN ANYBODY! Damn. That sucks.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**

* * *

**I rushed over to her, checking her head. Okay good. No bleeding just a little bump.

"Mom, Mom wake up. Please mom. You're scaring me." I slapped her cheek gently. It didn't work. I guess I'll do it the hard way. "Water!" I shouted as a glass of water appeared in my hand.

I heard someone practically sing out personal gain, but I ignored them. This was for Mom. I dumped the water on her head and Uncle Henry burst out laughing. Oh, Mom must have dumped water on him too. What goes around comes around.

"Like Mother like son." Paige said. Yep. I definitely had a lot of Piper in me that's for sure. Mom's eyes fluttered open. She looked at me then wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Chris! What are you doing here? Oh, I've missed you so much. Oh, Leo isn't here. He's going to be so disappointed that he didn't get to see you." Mom sobbed. Well, it isn't a surprise Leo isn't here, but why would he be sad that he didn't get to see me?

"Okay dude. Why are you here?" Paige asked in her typical manner.

"Well you see, I've been traveling so much. First, I traveled to the 1600s where I met a blond Phoebe, which reminds me you're so hormonal." I said to her. Paige laughed.

"What'd she do?" Paige asked amused.

"Oh, you know the same old, just flirted with me about a thousand times. She did this in about every time I traveled to." Phoebe blushed while Mom giggled and Paige laughed harder. Realization dawned on Mom and Phoebe's faces.

"I remember that. God, that was years ago. Sorry. Wait, does that mean you haven't gone to 2004 to save Wyatt?" Phoebe asked. I nodded my head yes. Mom's head shot up and her mouth opened wide.

"Piper, we can't!" Paige protested.

"Why not? I have to tell him. I don't care. He's not going to die." Mom said like I wasn't here.

"I die?" I choked. Oh, well that's unexpected, but it doesn't matter as long as I save Wyatt. "Did I save Wyatt?" I asked softly.

"Yes peanut, you did, but you die in the process. I'm not going to let that happen." Mom said sternly. Paige tried to stop her.

"Piper, this could have bad consequences." Paige warned. Phoebe nodded in agreement. All of a sudden that elder Sandra Orbed in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded angrily. "Have you been spying on us again?" I asked suspiciously.

"NO!" She protested. Her face turned guilty. "Okay yes, but it was for your own good."

"You sick demented bastards. Wait, you guys don't see anything do you?" I asked panicking.

"What? No! Well, the perverted elders do. Not me though. All I wanted to say was you can't tell him. There will be terrible consequences." She warned before Orbing out.

Mom pouted. "Awe, not fair." I kissed Mom's cheek and picked her up and set her on Aunt Phoebe's couch.

"Bye Mom Love you." I said before taking Uncle Coop's hand and hearting out.

Third person

2006

"Christopher!" Piper shouted angrily.

"Well, we're just gonna get going." Paige said awkwardly. She's probably happy she isn't on the serving end of Piper's wrath. "Come on honey." Paige said while grabbing Henry's hand. Henry looked resistant, but Paige orbed anyway.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! Oh, that's it! You are so grounded mister! Wait crap! How am I going to get home?" Piper demanded.

"So you're a cupid?" Phoebe asked. Coop nodded. "That's just great. And the elders sent you! That's even better!" She shouted.

"Uh, sorry?"

"Okay that's it. Your taking me out."

"What, why?" Coop asked while smiling.

"'Cause I'm in a bad mood. I need to go out. And you're taking me." Phoebe said while grabbing her coat and squeezing Coop's hand. "I'll be back later. You work on your table manners." Phoebe shouted towards Billie and Christy. They then hearted out.

"At least, she's going out with him." Billie said nervously. Piper glared at her. There goes her other source of transportation.


	18. Chapter 18

**I was so close to killing Christy off. I had it all written down. But I hit the backspace button and started over. I don't want to change to much. I was also so close to Piper telling Chris who turned Wyatt evil. I had that written down. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I so want to kill Christy. Anyone with me? You so all are. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed I would have so killed of Christy sooner. But I don't so we had to sit through an hour of torchure everyday and watch her bitch.**

**This story was beta'd by the wonderful Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

* * *

We flashed into the attic. I crossed my fingers. Please be the right time. _Please_ be the right time. Crap, not the right time. I saw Mom with shoulder length black hair leaning over Leo.

"I love you, Leo." Mom says while crying. Her hand starts to glow. Holy crap! "Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me." Leo gasped for air. Huh, I think I remember this.

"Oh, that's lame." I said out loud. They turned to look at us confused. "A teardrop lands on your hand and then all of a sudden he's alive. That is so cheesy!" I yelled.

"It's not cheesy, Chris. It's the power of love." Coop said happily. You know if he wasn't married and I didn't walk in on him making out with Phoebe and how into it he was, I would totally think he was gay.

"Who are you?" Piper asked in a gentle tone. Wow, she sure has changed over the years.

"Chris! You just ruined their moment." Coop yelled.

"You are so gay! If you weren't married to Phoebe I would totally mistake you for being gay." I told him. I turned to see Prue and Phoebe enter the attic.

"What's all the com-o-otion." Phoebe trailed off when she got a good look at us. I spun Coop in front of me.

"Whoa, forget Cobo." Prue said as she got a good look at us. "I call the older looking one." Prue whispered to Phoebe.

"Fine with me. I call the younger."

_"Ugh! You are such a whore."_ I so wanted to yell that at her, but I won't.

"Hi, I'm Prue and this is Phoebe."

"And I'm Piper and who the hell are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm Chris and this is Coop and were both taken." I said happily. Bless you Bianca, bless you. Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe pouted. Ha! Take that. I sprinkled the dust on their face before they could question further. I quickly placed my hand on Coop's shoulder waiting for the pink light. It came.

* * *

**I apoligize for the shortness. Also I'm kinda having some writer's block right now so "Charmed?What the hell is that?" is just gonna take a little bit longer. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay only 1 more chapter to go. So to make it simple this story will stop at 20 chapters. You guys do know what that means right? That means you have got to review even more! I hope you like this chapter I know I certainly do.**

**I still don't own Charmed and this story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**

* * *

**The pink glow dulled and we were found ourselves in the manor's living room. Somehow nobody noticed us. Weird. Cole and Prue shimmered in. Cole had his arm around Prue. They never dated did they?

"Eew!" Prue shouted in disgust as she flung Cole's arm off her shoulder. Well, that answers my question.

"Finally." Piper said in relief.

"What took you so long? We've been worried sick." Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa!" I shouted before I could stop myself. Crap. I am so screwed.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked. Ahh! No! She ran across the room into my arms.

"Okay, yeah. Ugh. A little less touchy." I said, uncomfortably. She always goes for me. Cole and Uncle Coop's eyes had a tinge of jealousy. I gave Uncle Coop a pointed look. The jealousy ceased in his eyes, but not Cole's.

"Who's your friend, Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"And why'd he shout Grandpa?" Prue asked. She was always more perceptive. I pried Phoebe's hands off of me.

"Uncle Coop, a little help here?" I asked.

"Uncle?" Prue asked suspicious.

"Um, uh, we come in peace?" He said nervously.

"Ugh! You're almost as bad as Aunt Phoebe." I said.

"Aunt?" All of them asked. Crap! Damn time travel messing with my head. _"Oh yeah, blame it on the time travel"_ Wyatt said. Ugh how did he get back into the link! _"I have my ways little brother I have my ways..."_

"Get out of my head, Wyatt!" I shouted at him. Wait, did I say that out loud? Oops. He started to laugh at me. Damn evil older brothers.

"Wyatt? As in Leo?" Mom . . . I mean Piper asked.

"No. I mean your son Wyatt." I said. Who cares I'm going to dust them anyway.

"I have a child? With who?" Mom asked.

"With Leo of course. Actually 2 sons. I'm the second one. Hi, Mom." I said. Oh yeah. "Grandpa."

"Now that you mention it, you do look a lot like Piper." Grandpa said.

"Yeah . . ." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Holy crap, you're my nephew! Ew! I so flirted with you! Eeew! God . . sorry." Phoebe apologized.

"It's okay. It's not like it gave me deep emotional scars or anything."

"Wait, who's the guy next to you? You called him Uncle." Leo asked. I clamped my hand over Uncle Coop's mouth before he could say anything. All of a sudden white orbs appeared beside Uncle Coop. Ugh, we got company.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I know I might be asking a little to much. But do you guys think you could review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and this story? Please? Now that that's said Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Charmed.**

**This story was beta'd by Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell.**

**

* * *

**

The orbs formed into Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige. Just my luck.

"Coop!" Aunt Phoebe shouted happily. She ran up and hugged him. Mom went up to me and immediately started to check me over for injuries. What are they doing here? Didn't I dust them?

"Yeah, your little trick back fired." Mom said. How does she do that? It's like she can read my mind. Hopefully, she can't read Phoebe's. I know how much that creeps me out. Imagine seeing really disturbing images in your head when your Aunt comes over to visit you when your 7. Yeah, after that everyone should have started to take a telepathy blocking potion. They didn't.

"What, why?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Coop and I had a date tonight. 8 o'clock. When he didn't show up, I got nervous. I called and I called his name. Your dust didn't work so well. It didn't work on Wyatt or your younger self. Must of missed. So Wyatt restored our memories and we cast a spell to take us to Coop. And voila, here we are." Aunt Phoebe said in all her long-haired glory. She was dressed for a night out, so that obviously meant I'm on my own soon.

"Well this sucks." I said then I noticed the people of the past staring at us in shock. I spun Mom and the Aunts around towards them. Of course, they only noticed Cole.

"Ahhh!" Aunt Phoebe said while kicking him in the chest. I burst out laughing. I know I said I'd pity demons now, but wow that was just too funny.

"Okay, that's it! How many times do we have to vanquish you?" Aunt Paige shouted angrily. She then pulled out a purple vial from her jeans pocket. I looked at her, confused. "This guy gets resurrected so many times it's good to be prepared." She was about to throw it when Mom stopped her.

"Paige we're in the past. We can't kill him." Mom told her. Aunt Paige started to pout. "No, Paige. No matter how cute of a face you'll give me." She pouted even more and put the vial away.

"Well this sucks." Aunt Paige repeated what I said earlier.

"Can I beat him up then?" Uncle Coop asked with a glint in his eyes. Wait he's a cupid doesn't that mean 'No Violence'? Mom shook her head no. "Awe, fine. But you stay away from my Phoebe." He warned while pulling Aunt Phoebe towards him.

"Your Phoebe?" Past Phoebe asked while smiling.

"Okay, come on we got to get going." Mom said while kissing me on the cheek. "Love you, Peanut."

"Love you too Mom." I said as they all held hands and flashed away in pink light.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Piper said. Huh, yeah not gonna happen. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my Elder half. I was communicating with the cleaners hopefully they'd help me out.

I saw all of it rewind - minus Coop and the future sisters of course - until where Cole just shimmered in. I froze them before they could see me. Yeah, that's the thing. My freeze is stronger it freezes everyone good or bad. I orbed away and concentrated again. They un-froze and I heard them talking about dinner or something.

I grabbed a piece of chalk from one of the tables and started to draw the triquetra.

_"Hear these words_

_Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me forward to where I'll find_

_what I wish in place and time."_

The symbol glowed a bright blue. I walked through it concentrating on May 1 2003. That was a week before the titan attack. That should be enough time to prepare.

_2003_

_May_

_Chris' POV_

I walked out of the portal. I closed my eyes and sensed for the sisters and Leo they were all at P3. Figures. I orbed into the kitchen and looked at the calendar. The page was flipped to May and none of the tiny squares were crossed out. Good, that means it's the first of May. I closed my eyes and orbed off to the San Francisco Arboretum.

* * *

**Okay everyone that was the very last chapter. A special thanks to my Beta Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell. I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had writing it.**


End file.
